


Again, Again [Kalos]

by EPMaster



Series: Generations [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPMaster/pseuds/EPMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "To have no sense of self, emotion, or life and fall in love at first glance, is to cave into the patch that evaded inspection. To be poisoned by the fruit that has been consumed by man for thousands of years. To find a jewel, that formerly had not a covet, and to find it taken by a stranger."<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>  After years of trial and error in the dating scene, Alain has seemed to call it quits and has dedicated himself to his research on mega stones. But as the cruel bitch that is irony, he falls in love with a young man from Vaniville who is also on his road to self-proclamation. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>  Now with his new outlook on love and his new drive to obtain the raven-haired beauty, nothing seems to be in his way on his route to the young trainer's heart.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>  Y'know, besides his boyfriend.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This, along with the other associated fics, is a song fic and, along with the rest of them are from Lady Gaga's The Fame Monster.
> 
> This Fic was inspired by "Again, Again" and the exert in the beginning of this chapter is using characters from the great "Something Like" Series by Jay Bell, which I am in love with.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the entire Pokemon franchise obviously and I also don't own Lady Gaga or Jay Bell.

Again, Again - Pokémon Generation VI

Chapter 1: Never Stop

'And as Tim moved his way over to Ben, beautiful in all of his own ways, he knew this was the man of whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Throughout all of the trials and tribulations, throughout all of the pain and suffering, to finally be with his truest of loves, it was all worth it.

As the universe and stars align and the sky meets with the sun in celebration, the couple finally lived happily in each other's arms for all of eternity.'

I scoff as I read the words on the cheezy romance book in front of me. 

In the reality of it all, Ben would probably find out Tim was an ”obsessive psychopath who followed him across the country eight years after they broke up” and dump his ass. That is how it always ends anyway.

This true love shit always ends in heartbreak, as I had learned the hard way. I, a few years ago, “fell in love” with a cute, spunky girl named Mairin, at the start I knew it wouldn't work out. She was four years younger than me, she still lived with her parents and she’d always wanted to settle down and to have a family, everything I never agreed with. But, I had to “follow my heart” as all of the romantic comedies and novels and Shoujo mangas told him. 

Of course it just lead me to a broken heart and a lack of self confidence. After that I swore off women for a while, rejecting offers and passing off my loneliness. Just for me to realize my adoration for men.

To me, men just got it. They didn't care if you came home late, the bills weren't reliant on one person, and you could share clothes with them.  
There was an obvious answer in my perspective, and like with every other genius idea I've ever had over my lifetime, it left me broken hearted time and time again. Luckily, this time I hadn't switched sexualities again.

So what lead me here, alone, wondering the Kalos wilderness and pinching to survive with my pokémon, setting camp and continuing his search for the mega stones of the world?

Bad Luck? Honestly I don't even remember any more, I just faintly remember some old bullshit my old mentor Sycamore told me back in Lumiose.

So lonely, heartbroken, and pretty much homeless unless you count the couch at Sycamore’s place, would seem like a step up from my past, but I guess I'm still missing something, I still don't feel like I really have something to live for. 

But lots of people still think that way, and it's not like I’m going to find my “True Calling” anytime soon or discover some life changing obstacle that will raise my morals and fill me with hope and drive.

Right?


	2. You've Got Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem's POV

_*ping*_

I heard the melodic chime that emerged from the handheld console that resonated throughout the scarcely occupied room that indicated that my virtual character had become level seventeen. I smile proudly at the man next to me, holding up my DS in front of him as my accomplishment was shown on the screen in bright colourful text. The blond next to me has an incredulous look on his face as he examines my success.

“And what am I looking at?” He says blatantly in his signature half sarcastic, half interested tone of which he had perfected over his years of undermining people after gym battle.

“I got Zero to level seventeen!” I say in my excitement, trying to make him understand the gravity of the task.

“And?” He asks beginning to look away from the game’s screen and beginning to stray back towards the documents he was observing previously.

“C’mon, it took me like four hours of grinding to get his score up so high, now I can finally Master Seal him.”

“I've never understood you and your fascination with these video games, working at your virtual characters in a fantasy world without real world reward.” He says, again with his half and half look forming a small smirk as he finishes.

“Would it influence you in anyway if I told you that Zero proposed before you.” The handheld console was snatched out of my hand before I can even finish the sentence and he began to examine the screen before him. He opens the menu and selects the “support” tab under my name. Right under the large bold letters of my name was a list of virtual Calem’s in-game relationships and low and behold Zero’s name was the first result next to his “S” rank status.

“Please tell me I won't have to worry about this digital homewrecker taking you away from me to Nohr to live out your new agrarian lifestyle.” He states his half and half smirk is gone and replaced by a look of annoyance and touches of jealousy.

“Relax, you're the only emotionally distant European I need in my life.”

He looks back at me in faux-offence and scoffs, “I can not see how being European is any factor in your love life.” He says his smile betraying his supposed angered tone.

I nudge closer to him, video game now forgotten as I begin my assault on my boyfriend. His normal culinary uniform he usually wears to the League is now replaced by a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and and white tee that hangs off of his slender tall frame. His blonde hair keeps it’s messy, yet made up effect even outside of work, but somewhat matted and tamer than usual. I whisper out towards him, “Ce n'est pas, c'est juste que j’aime les accents.” I smile the side of my face resting on his cheek bone.

“Oh really,” he says moving our bodies so that his blue eyes look directly into my brown. “Then how about I talk di-”

Unable to finish his thought, a pair of arms forcefully push the blonde away and onto the bed as the brunette moved around the apartment gathering his things with a wide grin on his face. “Sorry, late for my shift at the Pokèmon Centre.” I say still giggling to myself as I grab my keys and wallet from atop of the opposite nightstand.

He looks wide eyed as I begin to rush towards the doorway, “I thought your shift was at ten today.” He says with no doubt trying to accomplish what he was trying to propose.

“Joy, wants me in early to help out the bunks and around the residential, it's September the new trainers will be flowing into Lumiouse later any moment now.” I said, turning to him before exiting the door. Moving up on my toes to peck his cheeks before he quickly dashed out of the door towards the Pokèmon Centre. Siebold slowly sat back onto the bed’s sheets as he rethinks the events that occurred seconds before.

“…”

“Fucking tease.” He says letting a small grin creep up onto his face as he disrobes and begins to dress into his usual costume.

-x-

My trek towards the Pokèmon Centre took roughly fifteen minutes and I arrive to my destination nearing around seven twenty. It's early, so early in fact that not even Nurse Joy has arrived yet. I sigh in slight frustration as this meant I would have to wait for her to arrive before I could enter, so I sit myself down onto a bench under the familiar orange awning of the Pokèmon Centre and let my mind wander as I wait for the head nurse to arrive.

Seibold and I had been dating for the past seven months now and we've still been going through the motions. We had met when I had challenged the Kalos Elite Four a year ago and after my polite decline of the champion title he asked me out for coffee to one of the numerous cafés of Lumiouse City and we clicked, he asked me to be his boyfriend three months after, saying that I was all that he had thought about ever since he met me, I found it incredibly sweet and took up his offer, we've been dating ever since.

We live separately, I in Lumiouse and him in Anistar, but it doesn't stop us from visiting each other often. The occasional sleepover became an overall schedule him visiting me on Wednesdays and Fridays, and me visiting on Weekends. It was a good system, both of our jobs kept us busy and working, but we still obtain the necessary human contact before insanity and over the last seven years we had created a stable strong relationship.

But I've began to have doubts. He's a great guy, treats me right, is handsome, has a stable job, but we have different futures in tow for us. He voiced out his desire to settle down, and I don't know how I really feel about that. I would want that too eventually, but I feel as though I'm still young and there's still adventure waiting out there for me to experience. I took the job at the Pokèmon Centre to give some illusion to him of settling down, and we visit each other and are almost always available at a whim. But I'm not quite sure yet that I'm ready to have a domestic life yet.

At that moment the door to the Pokèmon Centre open next to me, thoughts of Siebold and my doubts begin to fade out to the sound of the Centre’s jingle of the doors opening. I lift myself up from the bench, slightly groggy from all the time my body had been spent dormant. I stretch out my arms over my head and yawn as I walk into the Pokèmon Centre ready to start my shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very irregular updating schedule, don't expect much


	3. Coming Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was never planning on continuing the story, because honestly I thought it was shit and boring. But I just saw some of your comments and how many of you liked and left kudos and I just did a little dance inside my small room in Vietnam.  
> So from my little vacation spot, here is my first chapter three.

Chapter 3: When I Was Sad

The maddening repetition of the Lumiose City Pokémon Centre’s jingle was just about enough to drive me over the edge from my already pissy attitude towards the morning.

Finally making my way through the dry, hot, dusty-as-fuck hell known as Route 13, I was sweaty, tired, and has sand in places that someone would think was virtually impossible to have sand stuck in. A shower was needed, and unless I got bed and a working shower fast, I was just about ready to lose my moral compass in terms of patience.

After a twenty minute wait sitting in my own muck, the Nurse Joy of this fine establishment informs me that my Pokemon have been fully restored and that my room had finally been set-up and cleaned for residence, so I thank her and begin my ascent to my room. The Pokemon Centre of Lumiose, being one of the only gym-towns without a trainer mansion, was understandable in chaos this time of the year. Young trainers were running up and down the many halls that lead to rented rooms that were assumably clean and organized at some point, but now are now images reminiscent of an apocalypse film. The older trainers were able to rent single rooms on higher stories and undoubtedly wanted their privacy from the havoc of the lower levels, but unfortunately for me, all I could afford at the moment was a single bedroom on the second floor of the complex, and I say unfortunately because that means I'll be neighbouring somewhere around thirty obnoxious, loud twelve-year olds who probably just want to battle me and get their arses kicked.

I find my room as the second to last down the southernmost hallway and begin to fetch my key from my pocket, when I realize that the door to my room is slightly ajar and the light had been kept on. I assume that whoever had been cleaning the rooms beforehand ad done a shitty job at leaving the room unchecked and forgot to lock the door, and sigh in annoyance to myself. As I approach the door, I can hear the sound of light rustling from inside and I silently hope that some dumb-ass trainer didn't find his way into my rooms and is tearing it up inside, but I force myself to think positively and force open the door to a wider angle to sneak a peek inside.

And my small frozen heart skips a beat at possibly the most beautiful human I have ever seen in my life was working his way around arranging the sheets on the bed.

The young man was, somewhere between five to six feet in height, was whistling a small tune to himself as he worked. He had saturated dark brown hair that was wrapped up in a white bandana to keep the dust and dirt that he was cleaning up out of his hair. He had a very lithe frame but at the angle you could see there was a more to it and had touches of body fat around his stomach and sides.

He had a face that could rival that of Diantha’s, it was rounded, but still sharp and defined. His mouth was curved into a small smile that just barely peaked as if he found small pleasure in making the bed. His eyes were a stunning grey that seemed to sparkle with every movement and when they shifted they seemed to move the earth around them. And his skin, it was a beautiful pale mix of blushed pink and natural tones, I could have sworn that he was the one radiating the room with light if I didn't see the small window in the corner flooding the room and his figure with natural light.

As I push the large oak a bit wider, a long drawn out creek was made by the doors hinges prompting the young man to turn around at look at me, crept in the side of the doorway, and a look of surprise flashed through his face before it softened considerably as he approached my figure.

“I'm sorry,” he started, his voice was sweet and calm with a gentle sweep to it, “Is this your room, I was just doing some last minute adjustments and touch-up, I didn't mean to be a bother, I'll leave.”

“N-no don't!” I stutter out, suddenly out of my shock, “I mean, no, you're not being a bother, at all.”

“Oh, well that's a relief.” his face moves back into its gentle smile as he looks back to me, “Well, I think I'm all done here, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask for it at the resident counter down stairs. Thank you and enjoy your stay.” He shifts and begins to leave

“Wait!” I beckon to him and he stops in his tracks and slowly twists back at me, his bandanna swishing slightly at the sudden movement, then I notice that I don't don't know what to say. I just needed a desperate attempt to make him stay a bit longer, so I open my mouth and say, “Are extra towels free?”

Silence

A small chuckle escapes his lips and his eyes crinkle up as he laughs to himself.

‘Cute.’ I think.

“Um, yes, the first two towels are free, then we charge five pokédollars to your account for extra.”

“Um, okay, thank you.” I say dumbly.

“Will that be all?”

“Yeah, yes, that will be all.”

He still has a toothy grin on his face as he speaks, “Okay, well I'm glad that I could have been of assistance to you, sir.” And with that he takes his leave. 

And I'm left in my room, alone.

God, I need a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other five may continue after this one is finished, those first chapters are more like pilots to see fan response, and mostly it's been positive so those with continue and hopefully be done before Sun & Moon are out.
> 
> Ask I think that I've pioneered a new ship so comment what the name should be!
> 
> Thank you & Byes


	4. When I Was Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem's Point of View

“And he says, ‘Are extra towels free?’.”

I pause for a moment to allow the trainer across from me time to break into a fit of laughter at me retelling my story from the day before. 

Serena and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, back when I still traveled, we had backpacked all across Kalos on our pokèmon journey. We had sort of a fall out ever since I won the title of the Kalos region champion and she continued her work as Professor Sycamore’s research assistant. But now that I frequently visit Lumiose, we try to fit as much catch up time possible into our busy schedules.

She gives out an exaggerated sigh in my direction, “God, that's funny.”

“Yah, but can you really blame him though, I mean look at me, I tend to have that effect on men.” 

I give her another few moments to laugh and this time I join in with her. “Of course, yah, you’re quite the Adonis aren't you,” she tries to say between fits of laughter, she sighs, “but you said he was hot, right, why didn't you put your strikingly good looks to the test and ask for his number?”

“C’mon, don't even joke about that, you know I'm happily with Seibold right now.”

And with that the atmosphere immediately changed from the light hearted banter before into an awkward silence. Serena tried to keep a smile on her face even as it seemed gravity was pushing down upon the ends of her lips. 

She was the first to speak.

“So, you two,” she trails off, “how is Seibold?”

“Oh, he's good, still working shifts between the Elite Four and the restaurant.”

She thinks for a moment, “But he still makes time for you, right?”

“Well, uh, you know how it is, ya’know he’s so busy and-”

“That's not an excuse.” She said it softly, but was firm enough to get her point across. “You should be his top priority, above everything else.”

“Serena, I can't ever expect him to drop everything just because I'm feeling lonely tonight, he has responsibilities and work and-”

“This coming from the guy who won't even let his boyfriend, the champion of Kalos, pokèmon battle.” 

“He,” If my voice had been faltering this far, I was sure it would be completely gone by now, “he lets me battle, he just doesn't like it when I do it in front of him.”

“And why do you think that would be, huh, that he’s a pacifist, that he's concerned for you, bullshit,” she had been trying to keep her voice down until now, but was beginning to lose control over her voice, “He stops you from battling because he doesn't want to be shown up by you, you can't possibly-”

“Enough,” I plead to her, I was afraid I would lose my composure if this were to continue any longer, “Just-, listen can we, can we talk about this later, I need to get back to the pokèmon centre, I told Joy I'd help with ER today.”

“Yah, yah I'll see you tomorrow.” She was trying to calm herself from her rant and ended flustered and embarrassed as she noticed other patrons’ eyes on her.

“Yah, tomorrow.”

I pay for our drinks at the register and turn my heel to leave. I make my trek home to my apartment with Serena’s rhetoric fresh in my head and the absence of five pokèdollars from my pocket.

Serena wasn't wrong, but it wasn't as simple as she laid it out, and I'm not as dumb as to lay all of this happen in ignorance, but at the moment I'm content, I feel like I have a lot of my life calmed down, things feel simple and structured. It's like I finally have everything worked out and sorted.

-x-

I finish my shift at the pokèmon centre at 7pm. 

It was a calm day as no trainers had mortally wounded any of their pokèmon beyond the need of bandages and tourniquets. I was able to clock off earlier than I thought I would and left for home.

-x-

At 7:45pm I arrive to my apartment on the north-east block of Lumiose.

When I open the door it's dark and quiet, without any trace of another human being anywhere to be found. And I wait.

-x-

At 8:30 pm I receive the text I've been waiting for all this time that informs me that Siebold would be taking a late shift today and wouldn't be coming home. And I stop waiting.

-x-

At 10 o’clock I cry myself to sleep because I realize that I hate calm and simple life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for holding out for me, here's the update for Again, Again I've been working on for a while now.
> 
> Please don't freak out about spelling errors, I did all of this at a music festival while waiting for Weezer to perform live.


	5. He Never Really Saw Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such a long delay, I've just been having a tough time getting chapters like these out and just writing in general so sorry if it feels rushed.
> 
> Enjoy~

“Hey, would you like to go out sometime?”

“So, like, I know that we've only met once, but like, can I get your number?”

“Hey, I secretly watched you through the crack in a door one time, wanna hook up?”

Alain groaned to himself from the confines of his single room flat. Resigned to the fact that testing out these stupid pickup lines was not going to help.

The room was lit purely from the single stand lamp placed in the centre of the room for maximum efficiency. The area was relatively clean save the few articles of clothing scattered on the couches and coffee table as he searched for the perfect outfit. The attire was purely hypothetical obviously seeing as he didn't even get the stranger’s name, but after the encounter he was curious that in the unlikely scenario he does ask the young man out, he would have the clothing to match the occasion. 

He looked himself up and down towards the reflection of the bleated stand mirror before he quietly and diligently cursed to himself for being so stupid.

He didn't know what he was doing.

Obsessing over cute boys and girls wasn’t his thing, usually keeping to himself and focusing on his research on pokémon evolution and theory was his main priority. A week ago he scoffed at the idea of romance and marriage, but now he felt as though he was some wispy school girl tearing over a guy to the point of obsession.

But at the same time he hasn't wanted something like this in so long. He hasn't craved attention from someone is so long. It almost felt thrilling to have a goal or an objective, it reminded him that there was more and that his life wasn't over. It reminded him that he was still a person.

With that thought he dropped the dress shirt onto the bed behind him and soon joined it plopping down on top of the duvet. He shrieked as he landed atop the discarded hanger.

-x-

It was noon when Alain arrived at the pokemon centre, shirt pressed and flowers in hand. The shirt was one of his finest black t’s, one he had found under a pile of abandoned laundry in his closet, flowers, or actually flower, was a single rose he plucked from the window tross outside the pokémon centre. He walked into the establishment with the confidence of a blushing school girl with a flushed expression to match.

As the automatic door opened in front of him, he suddenly felt a rush of self doubt. Thoughts began to flash through his mind.

‘What if he’s taken already or what if he’s straight, oh god, what if he just doesn't like me. Maybe I should just go back and stew delightfully within my own self pity’

“Umm, sir?”

Alain was visibly snapped out of his stupor, it was now painfully obvious that he was standing in the middle of an open doorway, and despite what movies and such fiction will show you, people don't wait for you to finish your inner turmoil when they have places to be.

“Oh, sorry Ma'am.” He moved ungracefully across the doorway to allow the young woman to pass him. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair that was styled neatly beneath a trimmed red fedora. Her current attire of a sleeveless collared shirt with flowing skirt betrayed the current chilly weather and it was clear from her expression that she did not want to spend any more time exposed to the elements that needed.

Her face morphed into a sort of smirk, “You know, if you're going to have some kind of internal monologue, you can at least get fully inside the building before hand.” 

‘Well at least she's not pissed at me.’ He thought, “Sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous.” He said, his eyes trailing downwards in embarrassment. ‘Damnit I thought I was cooler that this, apologizing to some girl because you were standing starry-eyed in the doorway.’

She chuckled, “Going to see your new girlfriend, Hun?”

“Wh-what n-no, well not yet, I mean, hopefully, n-no.”

‘God, I'm pathetic.’ He thought.

A look of understanding veiled the young woman's face, “Well, I hope the best for you and your girl then.” She says seemingly about to leave.

“Boy, actually.” She pauses and you can practically see the connection within her head from her body language.

She looks back at the young man, “Towel-boy?” She says with an inquisitive look on her face.

“What?” He sputters out, his blush suddenly returning in full force, how could she have possibly known about that.

She has a satisfied look upon her face as she says, “You know I have to be in Ambrette Town in an hour, but...” she draws out the word, “I think that I can make a small detour just for you.” She says taking my hand in her’s and dragging me out of the building.

‘What?!’

-x-

“I swear you better be the guy, because you're probably the third guy I dragged out of the pokémon centre to meet him.” The pair was swiftly navigating through the streets of Lumiose in what seemed like an impossible labyrinth that surrounded the city’s centre.

“What? Who?” At this point the young man is completely certain that going after his closed door crush was a bad idea.

“And just a little- Here we are!” They stop abruptly on the corner crossing Vernal Avenue and an inner pathway.

“What do you mean ‘Here we are’.” He says trying catch his breath.

“I mean look there.” She points smile never leaving her face.

I look up from catching my breath to see what she’s pointing at. And there I see him, the black haired young man who's taken my hearts by its reins sitting down drinking coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things
> 
> 1\. I'm starting a new series on my account in celebration of the new Pokemon game (yes I'm that much of a procrastinator) so please check it out if you can, regular updates not guaranteed.
> 
> 2\. I'm looking for a beta, I know that my writing is really messy and rushed, so if anyone is willing to help me with this the help would be very much appreciated.
> 
> So see you guys likely seven months from now.
> 
> Bye~


	6. Somehow you knew

I hate coffee.

I have no idea why people drink it. It's acidic, it slowly erodes at your enamel and gives people stomach aches and make people shit in the morning. It's bitter as fuck and people have to jam loads of sugar and cream into to find it bearable. And it stains your teeth, I swear that I have to brush my teeth five times after drinking one cup to get them back to their former glory.

I've arrived to my own hypothesis, people drink coffee as a show of bravery, to show that they can. It's not unlike lifting weights and flexing in front of girls, but instead of a show of their physical strength it's a show of their composition under unsatisfying situations, it's a sensual version of the flex.

Those individuals that find themselves drinking black coffee and sitting in front of cafés such as these one may have a boost to their fragile prides as a result of the emotional empowerment that comes with drinking the beverage. Again why else would anyone willingly take place in such masochistic actions such as drinking bitter coffee if not to get a benefit out of it.

I glance over towards my still half empty coffee in disposition. I slide out from under the metal table in front of me and begin to collect my things, my messenger bag hanging on the back of the patio chair and the newspaper that I had on the table as a deterrent, so that people would leave me alone. Lastly I grabbed my coffee cup from atop the table making sure to make the spite in my steps less noticeable that it felt.

I forcefully threw my cup into the trash bin beside the café entrance as I walked through almost feeling ridiculous for treating the cup with such malice.

I stand against the back wall of the café and gazed up at the menu. It was a good half hour after the lunch rush, but the establishment still held a healthy amount of patrons within its walls. The atmosphere could be considered lively with the sounds of blowing steam and the whirls of escaping air created a cacophony that added to the overall animated feel in the environment. The bustling movement of on the go workers and chatting amongst customers gave the image of a popular and well run business in its prime.

Looking up at the large menu board hanging above the barista station, scanning for any non-caffeinated beverage that they provided and only seeing mostly coffee related beverages. Which was to be expected it was a café after all.

That's when I felt a slight nudge at my side breaking me out of my focus on the board. I turn to see a familiar pair of cobalt eyes looking back and me with a nervous but firm gaze.

I couldn't help myself when I blurted out, “Hey it's you, towel guy.”. Arceus, I love seeing the shattering of their souls at my hands. It's subtle but you could see the small light of hope fading from his eyes at the shock of my words. However something weird happened with this one, his light returned, normally they would all be turning around flushed and defeated, but this one stuck around. Huh, this could be interesting.

“Excuse me sir, it looks like you forgot this.” He said handing out to me a blue formal wallet in his hands.

I began to reach for my pepper spray that I kept in my bag’s back pocket. I didn't pay for my drink today, in fact I never do, one of the perks of being ten Kalos région champion. I could have sworn I had left my wallet in my apartment today when I left and I sure as hell didn't forget it, it has my champion card in it, likely my most prized possession.

“Oh, thank you,” I said giving the boy one of my best fake smiles, hand never leaving the side of my bag, “where did you find it.”

This seemed to trip him up, “Um…” he hesitated looking for an excuse, “you left it on the patio table outside.” he said his voice sounding like that if an ostrich choking on a soda can.

“Uh huh, and how did you know it was mine.”

“I saw you sitting at your table I recognized you.”

“Uh huh, and I've been standing here in the building for about five minutes, why did you wait all that time before giving me my wallet back.”

“I, uh,” Checkmate, “I saw you- uh…”

“One more question, why're you tryna fuck with me.”

His eyes went wide at that, “What, huh?!” He started backing away throwing my wallet at me as if it was a pinned grenade. “I wasn't trying to, I was just-”

“How did you get my wallet, how the hell did you even get into my apartment.” In all honesty I wasn't that mad at the boy, but the look that I gave him looked like I was about to rip out his sternum from his body. “You better pray to whatever God you believe in.”

It was just them when Serena bursts through the café doors and immediately puts herself between the boy and myself saying, “Stop Calem don't taze him!”

-x-

“So you gave him my wallet, so that he could give it back to me and he could ask me on a date, then what did you think that I'd fall in love with him.”

Me and Serena were now sitting down face to face so that she could explain the situation to me one on one. “I didn't expect it to happen exactly like that, but I wasn't expecting you to assault him, when someone gives you their wallet most people don't move to zap the shit out of them.”

“Hey, first off, I left my taser at home today, the worst I could have done to him is pepper sprayed him a little-”

“And possibly unleash Hawlucha on him.”

“If it came to it, plus, I was totally justified in being suspicious of him he had the wallet I left at my place and looked shady as fuck-”

“Hey!” Alain interjected, is momentarily forgetting that he had been sitting at the same table as us. “I don't look shady, do I,” he said that last part to himself.

“Sweetheart, you're wearing a jacket and scarf in the middle of summer.” Serena said.

“Yeah, whatever,” he said, “It makes me look cool.” He said under his breath.

“How did you even get my wallet in the first place.”

She looked away for a second, “I was using the washing machine at your apartment and I saw it on the counter, I assumed that you forgot it so I grabbed it and took it to the pokèmon centre.”

“You're using my washing machine again, wait did you break yours again!”

“What am i supposed to do whenever I wash my clothes Froakie ends up jumping in as well, he likes it in there he thinks it's a ride or something.”

“Arceus,” I sighed then turned to Alain, “Hey, creepo, could you leave me and Serena alone for a second; we need to talk in private.”

“Hm,” he looked surprised for a second then immediately after a look of recognition appeared on his face. “Oh, yeah that okay, I'll be-” he pointed absently and left leaving the pair alone. The tension between us growing by the second and the atmosphere of the café slowly became more intense.

“You know I'm still with Siebold.” I was the first to break the silence. “What were you thinking, setting me up while I'm in a dedicated relationship.”

“I would hardly call what you and Siebold have a relationship-”

“Well I do! I have been with Siebold for three years, what would you consider a relationship then? Do I need to your stamp of approval to determine who I'm in a ‘relationship’ with, or do you need to meddle with my love life for it to be considered a relationship.”

“Really, are you even happy with that prick! You can't do anything! He won't let you battle in front of him because it makes him insecure. You can't leave the Lumiose because he needs to know where you are at all times. Are you even allowed to have friends without his approval or does he have reign over that as well?”

We were both silent for a second.

“I don't like seeing you suffer, and as much as you'll deny it I know that deep inside you are. Whether it's because of Siebold's possessiveness or because you settled down to fast I can see it in your eyes that you are not happy.”

I couldn't respond to that, at this point normally I'd interject to defend my boyfriend, but at this point I couldn't find my own voice. I sat there thinking hard about us, thinking hard about why I was in this situation at all. Even if it's not what I ideally wanted, it still wouldn't be fair to Seibold just to end it. But would it be fair to me to stay?

“At this point I don't even know if I'm doing what I want or doing what I feel like I have to. I don't even know what I want anymore.”

“And there's nothing wrong with that, but you shouldn't be kept on a shelf because you're in a relationship, you should be able to do the things you want to do as well.”

I nod.

“At least talk to the guy, I'm not forcing you into a relationship you know I never would, but at least give him a chance, he brought chocolates.”

“I do like chocolates.”

“See a match made in heaven.” We both chuckled at that, instantly feeling the atmosphere lighten. “So if you won't do this for me, will you at least do it for yourself.”

I smiled at her for a second and looked down at my hands. After much thought I stood up out of my seat and made my way over to Alain who was not so subtly peeking his head around the corner of the building. When I made my way over to him he appeared bashful at the situation and began to apologize before I interrupted him.

“Here les try this again.” I reached into my pocket and procured my blue wallet and handed it out towards him. He looked hesitantly at it then his face lit up when he realized what was happening. He carefully took the leather wallet out of my hands and smiled down at me kindly.

“Excuse me sir, I think you dropped this.”

“Oh shoot,” I faked ignorance, “I'm must have left it on my table.”

“Yeah, you can never be too careful nowadays, someone could have stolen it.”

“Well thank you, sir.” I take back my wallet and smile back at him, “Could I perhaps treat you with a cup of coffee, I know an amazing place that we are standing in front of.”

He beamed at me, he fucking beamed at me it was so adorable, “I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so it seems that working on Brown Eyes has encouraged me to start updating the other works at my disposal as well.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter it took a lot out of me to write it and I hope you don't think it's too sappy or anything.
> 
> Please continue to comment and kudo, because that's the only thing that keeps me going in all honesty and I love to please.
> 
> Well until next time!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
